life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ping an financial centre
Información ''' The Ping An Financial Centre is one of the tallest buildings in the world, with almost 600 meters high. This building is also the third tallest building in China, after the Canton Tower and the Shanghai Tower. This building is located in the city of Shenzhen; next to the Pearl River and the South China Sea. '''1 day after people Coal plants stop working, so that southern China runs out of electricity. The lights of the Ping An Financial Centre go out, so the building is dark. 2 days after people The parking lots of the Ping An Financial Centre flood with the failure of the water pumping system, so the parking pillars begin to erode, weakening the floor of the first floor of the building. 1 year after people The corners of Shenzhen begin to sink into the water because the weight of the city’s skyscrapers is too much for the unstable ground of the city. Due to the slow sinking of the city, the Ping An Financial Centre begins to tilt. 10 years after people A typhoon crosses Shenzhen and the high winds causes the windows of the Ping An Financial Centre to break into a thousand pieces. The typhoon causes cracks in the concrete of the building and embrittles the steel. When the typhoon leaves, the city floods. Water enters the first floor of the Ping An Financial Centre, which floods. The upper floors of the building are invaded by ivy and animales. Birds, felines and wild animals now inhabit the offices of the building; using the deteriorated desks, computers, stairs and lifts as homes. 75 years after people Shenzhen has sunk completely, so the ground has softened and the Ping An Financial Centre has sunk 10 meters, so it has begun to lean. The ivy has climbed to the roof of the building and has covered the weakened concrete skeleton. The terrestrial animals that stayed to live in the Ping An Financial Centre have no escape, so they starve to death. Only the birds can leave; and even birds place their nests in the building; but the nests disappear when the desks destroy and the computers undo; because the birds no longer have where to place the nests. The building remains abandoned. The water in the parking lots finally causes the pillars destroy, so that the ground of the first floor collapses. The lifts remain static in the building; but finally, the ropes give way to corrosion and the lifts fall to a great fall. 100 years after people The remains of the desks and the broken computers slide down the floor and then fall through the holes where there were windows. This is because the inclination of the Ping An Financial Centre is so great that the objects inside the building fall from it. The first floor is flooded and full of plants like ivy and grass, but the walls of the first floor crumble. The pyramid roof of the building was covered with plants, so the pyramid began to weaken and sink, and finally, the pyramid falls inside the Ping An Financial Centre and destroys by colliding with water on the first floor. 200 years after people The Ping An Financial Centre has bowed a lot. The foundations were bent and the floors fell with the destruction of the grips, product of the inclination. The stairs also collapsed due to corrosion and what the offices were now are just memories, which will also disappear soon. An earthquake shakes Shenzhen and the foundations give way, so the Ping An Financial Centre falls crashing into the water. The tsunami leaves the remains of the Ping An Financial Centre sunk underwater. 500 years after people Even the toughest buildings in Shenzhen collapse due to water erosion. So now, land animals that observe what Shenzhen was, in the vicinity, will only see a wide sea. However, the fish at the bottom of the sea observe the remains of the buildings. What remains of the Ping An Financial Centre was buried underground and almost completely undone. The only thing left of the Ping An Financial Centre is the wood chips of the desks, the tires of the cars in the parking lots and the glass fragments of the windows. Category:Collapses Category:Needs Picture Category:Skyscrapers Category:China Category:Attacked by floods